


Fugir e não voltar mais…

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Self-Mutilation, Triggers, Yellow September
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Como pode alguém sofrer e ninguém ver?Era isso que perguntava-se a figura, enquanto vislumbrava a outra a se cortar,tentando arrancar com a dor física, àquela sentimental que sofria…





	Fugir e não voltar mais…

Ela queria fugir, evadir-se daquele lugar, quem sabe mudar de país, Ir para onde ninguém a conhecesse, onde não fosse mais possível sofrer. Mas ela sabia que nenhum lugar do globo a abrigaria, não sendo menor de idade, sem ter como se sustentar sozinha, sem falar direito nem mesmo a sua própria língua. Chorou, deitando sobre o chão frio do quarto, rogando que ninguém a escutasse. E ali ficou, até as lágrimas secarem, deixando um rastro salgado sobre a pela de sua face. Decidiu-se então levantar, se queria fugir teria que o fazer já. Mas olhando novamente para a atual situação, não havia lugar ao qual recorrer. Então algo lhe chamou atenção, um objeto brilhante, que sobre a mesinha refletia tudo o que queria. A gilete desceu rasgando a pele, deixando sua marca, fazendo seu serviço, cortando na carne aquilo que lhe doía a alma, lavando com sangue vermelho o que lhe machucava. Passou a fazer esse ritual quase todos os dias, ao ficar em casa sozinha…

Meses se passaram e ninguém punha-se a notar, as diversas e distintas marcas que passaram a lhe adornar a pele. Marcando de um tom mais claro, quase alvo, a pele morena que levava. Seus braços, pernas, coxas e barriga, cheios de riscos. Alguns novos outros já mais antigos. Uns chegavam à se sobrepor sob os outros de tantas vezes que fazia aquilo. Seu único e seguro método de fuga.

No entanto, enquanto ela punha-se ali a se cortar, lamentar e chorar pela vida que levava, olhos azul-cobalto a lhe observavam, chorando por dentro por causa daquela situação. Sua prima, ciente do problema, se martirizava por não saber como ajudar. Perguntando-se como faria para fazer aquilo parar.

…

Dias se passaram, até que chegou a solução. Vendo a menina arrumar malas num tom de aflição, como se temesse ser descoberta. Viu no rosto da outra, a sensação familiar do desejo de fuga, daquela vontade de sumir do mundo, de fugir e não mais voltar… Chorou por ela e correu a lhe abraçar. Ali ambas se consolaram uma na outra. A mais velha prontificou-se a ouvir as palavras da outra, perguntou-lhe sobre os cortes e o motivo deles. A tristeza maior lhe recorreu, quando percebeu nela algo que também viveu. Continuaram assim juntas, uma apoiando-se na outra. Isabelle não mais se cortou, Pâmela lhe ajudou e com o tempo a paz foi reinando naquele pobre coração que tanto sofrera com a solidão. Belle entendera que nem sempre os pais são os amigos que se deseja, que por vezes é necessária uma mão alheia para lhe remover do fundo do abismo e Pam, soube por fim quão seu verdadeiro propósito, ajudar a outros a voltar à viver…


End file.
